Somebody To Love
}} Somebody To Love, en español Alguien Para Amar, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a la banda Queen. La canción sera presentada por Facu, Eva, Michael y Celeste. Contexto de la Canción: El contexto bajo el que se desarrollara aun es desconocido. Letra de la Canción: Facu: Can New Directions: Anybody find me somebody to love? Eva: Each morning I get up I die a little Can barely stand on my feet (Chicas de ND: Take a look at yourself) Facu: Take a look in the mirror and cry Lord what you're doing to me Eva: I have spent all my years in believing you But I just can't get no relief Lord Facu: Somebody (Chicos de ND: Somebody) Ooh Somebody (Chicos de ND: Somebody) Facu y Eva: Can anybody find me Facu: Somebody to love? Michael: I work hard (Chicos de ND: He works hard) everyday of my life Michael y Celeste: I work till I ache my bones Michael: At the end (Chicos de ND: At the end of the day) I take home my hard earned pay all on my own Celeste: I get down (Chicas de ND: Down) on my knees (Chicas de ND: Knees) And I start to pray (Chicas de ND: praise the Lord) Till the tears run down from my eyes Michael: Lord somebody (Chicos de ND: Somebody) ooh Somebody (Chicos de ND: Please) Michael y Celeste: Can anybody find me Michael: Somebody to love? Michael: Every day - I try and I try and I try - Eva: But everybody wants to put me down They say I'm goin' crazy Michael: They say I got a lot of water in my brain Got no common sense I got nobody left to believe Ooh Facu: Somebody, Somebody Facu y Celeste: Can anybody find me Celeste: Somebody to love? (Chicas de ND: Anybody find me someone to love) Facu: Got no feel I got no rhythm I just keep losing my beat (Chicos de ND: You just keep losing and losing) Celeste: I'm OK I'm alright (Chicas de ND: he's alright, he's alright, yeah yeah) Ain't gonna face no defeat Facu y Celeste: I just gotta get out of this prison cell Some day I'm gonna be free Lord Chicos de ND: Find me somebody to love, Find me somebody to love Chicas de ND: Find me somebody to love, Find me somebody to love Chicos de ND: Find me somebody to love, Find me somebody to love Chicas de ND: Find me somebody to love, Find me somebody to love New Directions: Find me somebody to love, Find me somebody to love Chicos de ND: Somebody, Somebody Chicas de ND: Somebody, Somebody Chicos de ND: Somebody, Somebody New Directions: somebody find me somebody to love Can anybody find me Eva: Somebody to love New Directions: Find me somebody to love Find me somebody to love (Celeste y Michael: Somebody Find Me, Somebody Find Me) Find me somebody to love (Eva: Somebody Love) Find me somebody to love (Facu: Somebody, Somebody, Somebody) Find me somebody to love (Celeste: Somebody To Love) Find me somebody to love (Eva y Michael: Yeaah, Uuuh) Find me somebody to love (Celeste: Somebody To Love. Facu: Somebody To Love) Eva: Find Me Somebody Eva, Facu, Celeste y Michael junto a New Directions: To Love... Videos full|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Remake Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones ya Interpretadas en Glee o The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Facu Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Eva Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Michael Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Celeste